Tell Me, Tell Me
"Tell Me, Tell Me" is a song performed by George A. Robertson, Jr., and written by Danny Janssen and Susan Steward. It used during a chase scene in the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode, Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Werewolf. In 1998, the song was featured on Kid Rhino's soundtrack, Scooby-Doo's Snack Tracks: The Ultimate Collection. The song runs for two minutes and nine seconds (2:09). Lyrics Ooh...ooh...ooh... Ooh...ooh...ooh... Hey girl you got me running Na na na na na na na My heart is lost and my mind's gone runnin' Na na na na na na na Tell me, tell me where you've been hidin' I took a look and I decided Got to know why you mystify me I can't see nothing but you All I do, all day through, is think of you Oh...oh...oh... Oh...oh...oh...oh Hey girl you know you need me Na na na na na na na Open up your eyes and see me Na na na na na na na Tell me, tell me that we'll make it If there's a chance then I'm gonna take it Here's my heart, now please don't break it I don't want nothing but you. There's so much I wanna say now, Tell me, tell me, it's ok now. Say you love me say you'll stay now Tell me what to do... Hey girl you got me runnin' Na na na na na na na My heart is lost and my mind's gone runnin' Na na na na na na na Hey girl you got me runnin' Na na na na na na na My heart is lost and my mind's gone runnin' Na na na na na na na Hey girl you know you need me Na na na na na na na Open up your eyes and see me Na na na na na na na Hey girl you know you need me Na na na na na na na (Fades out) Description The Werewolf chased Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo throughout an old abandoned mill. Shaggy and Scooby hid under an overturned basket and sawed through the floor to escape the werewolf, narrowly missing being captured. As they fell to the next level, they landed on a chute and slide down only to find the werewolf waiting at the bottom for them. They then ran back up the chute and jumped through the hole they made and back onto the previous floor. They then tried to hide behind a hanging fire hose; the werewolf came up and opened it to reveal Shaggy and Scooby turning on the water, which Scooby directed at the werewolf and the powerful spray knocked it down a flight of stairs. Shaggy and Scooby go to climb a ladder, with the werewolf not too far behind, which Shaggy noticed. Once he and Scooby are at the top, they jumped out the window and landed on a water wheel, forcing them to run as the werewolf also jumped on and began chasing them. Shaggy and Scooby then jumped head first into the nearby open window, finding a set of stairs, which Shaggy and Scooby running up them. Once at the top, they reach a dead end of what was revealed to be a balcony with two trash cans on it. As the werewolf was coming up the stairs, Scooby took the trash can lids and began flapping his arms like wings with Shaggy grabbing hold; the two take off like birds, avoiding the werewolf just before he could reach the top of the stairs. The werewolf was shown to be astonished by what it saw and ran off scared. As Shaggy and Scooby flew through the air, they zoomed past the werewolf who ducked down just in time to avoid being hit, and continuing into a storage room (marked as Storage 2) before finally crashing into a wall. They then fell into a bag of wool. References }} Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! chase songs